The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure including a trench that is self-aligned to a semiconductor fin, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor fins provide a greater surface area than planar semiconductor portions. The increased surface area provided by semiconductor fins can be advantageously employed for various applications, which include field effect transistors having a greater channel area and capacitors. Lateral dimensions of a semiconductor fin are limited by minimum dimensions that can be printed by lithographic tools. Methods of increasing surface areas of a semiconductor fin without reducing lithographically printed lateral dimensions are thus desired.